villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Blob (The Blob)
|hobby = Eating organisms. |goals = Consume every living being in its path. |crimes = Mass murder |type of villain = Gelatinous Man-Eater}} The Blob is a red, gelatinous, monstrous organism and the titular main antagonist from the 1958 horror film of the same name, and its 1988 remake. It is an alien entity that grows bigger by digesting humans and any living thing in its path. The Blob cannot be killed, only be stopped, which can only be done by freezing it. History ''The Blob'' (1958) The Blob comes from a small meteorite that falls on Earth. An old man finds it and pokes the meteorite using a piece of tree branch, making it crack and reveal the small Blob inside. He picks up the Blob with the branch to observe it, but the Blob attaches itself to his right hand. The old man is found by a couple, Steve Andrews and Jane Martin who take him to Dr. Hallen, who realizes that the Blob is dissolving the old man and tries to amputate the arm. Unfortunately, before he can do so, the Blob dissolves the old man. Dr. Hallen realizes that the Blob needs to be killed and has Nurse Kate pour trichloroacetic acid on it, but the Blob soaks it up. Dr. Hallen goes into his office to get his gun, leaving Kate behind who ends up getting devoured by the Blob. Dr. Hallen shoots at it several times, but the Blob is unharmed and goes after the doctor. Steve and Jane return in time to see Dr. Hallen being devoured by the Blob and try to alert the police, but by then, the Blob disappears and the police dismiss the warning as a prank. Meanwhile, the Blob consumes a mechanic at a repair shop before going into Steve's father's grocery store, presumably devouring the janitor. Steve and Jane see the store unlocked and go to investigate, where they encounter the Blob. The Blob chases the couple into a freezer, but quickly retreats. The Blob later invades the Colonial Theater, first attacking the projectionist before oozing into the auditorium. As people flee the theater in blind panic, Lt. Dave enters the theater and encounters the Blob, whom he attempts to kill, but finds that bullets have no effect and retreats, stopping his deputy from entering. Then, the Blob emerges, having grown to gigantic size and blood red from the people it has consumed. The Blob attacks a diner with Steve, Jane, and her brother Danny trapped inside along with the diner's owner and waitress. The police attempt to fry the Blob with a live power line, but it fails and the diner is set ablaze. The Blob then starts making its way into the basement, and as the owner tries to put out a fire with a CO2 fire extinguisher, he unintentionally blasts the Blob with it. Steve notices the Blob backing away from the exhaust and realizes why the Blob did not come into the freezer: because the Blob cannot tolerate the cold. Steve manages to use the diner's phone to tell Dave the Blob's weakness to the cold. The townspeople get all of the CO2 extinguishers that they can find and blasts the Blob with them, freezing it solid. Dave then requests an Air Force jet to transport the Blob to the Arctic, where it is parachuted onto the ice. ''Son of Blob'' In the sequel, an oil pipeline layer named Chester Hargis returns to his suburban Los Angeles home from the North Pole, bringing with him a small sample of a mysterious frozen substance uncovered by a bulldozer on a job site. Chester places the substance container in his freezer, but his wife, Mariane takes it out after reading that the container contains a specimen. The container pops open and the substance is revealed to be the Blob, which thaws out and revives. The Blob first consumes a fly that lands on it, then going after Mariane's cat, Samuel. When Mariane goes outside looking for Samuel, the Blob ambushes her. As Chester gets ready to watch a movie, the Blob crawls up his seat and patiently waits for Chester to absentmindedly sit down. Later, Chester's friend named Lisa Clark walks in to see him being devoured by the Blob. She flees to notify the police and her boyfriend Bobby Hartford, but when they investigate Chester's house, the Blob has disappeared and Lisa's claims are dismissed. Meanwhile, the Blob begins its hunt on the town with some of its victims being a police officer and presumably two hippies in a storm drain, a barber and his client, transients, a scoutmaster, and a farm full of chickens. Later, when Lisa and Bobby drive back to Bobby's farm, the Blob descends down to try to get inside Lisa's truck. Despite the two's attempt to escape, the Blob covers the truck and squeezes in through the gap in the door. In a panic, Lisa accidentally turns on the air conditioner, making the Blob retreat, establishing its vulnerability to cold as in the original film (though the characters, also as in the 1958 original, do not immediately make the connection). As Joe, Lisa and Bobby's friend, drives down the road, he sees the now-massive Blob blocking the path ahead of him and tries to turn around, but he's going to fast to stop and he ends up steering out of control, crashing straight into the Blob. Later, Lisa, Bobby, and another friend of theirs, Leslie drive by and see the Blob and Joe's car. Despite Lisa and Bobby's attempt to stop her, Leslie tries to go help Joe, only to end up as the Blob's next victim. The Blob then invades a bowling alley, where it starts off with a repairman's assistant and then the repairman himself before it starts feeding on the customers. It then oozes into an ice rink where it consumes more people before chasing Lisa, Bobby, and the ice rink manager into the commentator's booth. Bobby attempts to fry the Blob with electricity, but it fails (like in the 1959 original). Sheriff Jones and Deputy Davis enter the ice rink and spot the Blob. Davis tries to shoot it down with his gun, but it fails and Davis gets eaten. Jones fires a few shots before realizing that bullets are not going to work and flees. Back in the booth, Lisa, the manager, and Bobby get on the counter to avoid the Blob, and in the process Bobby almost knocks down a refrigerator and spills out all of the ice onto the floor, making the Blob retreat and Bobby realizes the Blob's weakness to cold. Bobby tries to inform the police about the Blob's weakness, but fails due to the microphone being busted. Bobby then asks the manager how to freeze the rink and makes his way to the fuse box despite the Blob's attempt to catch him and successfully activates the rink's ice mechanism, freezing it. While the frozen Blob is being filmed by a television crew, one of the crew's bright lights that is positioned on the ground melts a small portion of it, which oozes toward Jones and envelopes his feet as he is speaking on camera. The movie ends with a cliffhanger, not knowing if the Blob is stopped, as it is about to engulf Jones. ''The Blob'' (1988) The Blob's origin is changed, as it is now the result of a military experiment, created by Dr. Christopher Meddows, involving some bacteria being launched into space to be mutated by outer-space radiation. In the woods, an elderly transient known the Can Man sees a meteorite crash onto the ground and goes to investigate. Through a crack on the meteorite, he sees something moving inside and uses a tree branch to poke inside, picking out the small Blob, which quickly attaches itself to the Can Man's hand. The Can Man then runs around in panic and encounters Brian Flagg. The Can Man attempts to cut off the hand with the Blob attached with an axe, but the Blob simply holds it in place and the Can Man runs off, with Brian chasing after him. The Can Man eventually runs out into the open road, where he encounters Paul Taylor and Meg Penny, who take him to a hospital. While the Can Man is left unattended, the Blob starts feeding on the Can Man, which is noticed by Paul, who brings a doctor over, and the two see that the Can Man's lower half has been dissolved. Paul then goes to call Sheriff Geller, but the Blob sneaks up on him and drops onto him. Paul's scream draws in Meg, who sees Paul enveloped by the Blob and tries to save him by pulling on his arm that is not covered by the Blob, but Paul's arm melts off and Meg falls unconscious while the Blob flees the hospital after dissolving Paul. In the woods, the Blob comes across Vicki De Soto and Scott Jeske in the latter's car. As Scott gets out to prepare a drink to get Vicki drunk, the Blob sneaks into the car and gets into Vicki's body, killing her. As Scott gets back in the car, he sees Vicki unresponsive and moves onto unbutton her blouse, but before he can get on with the date rape, Scott gets grabbed by the Blob which comes bursting out of Vicki's body before engulfing Scott. Afterwards, the Blob slithers out of the car and enters the sewers. At the town's diner, there is a clog in the kitchen sink and when the handyman, George reaches into the drain, he gets a mysterious substance on his fingers, and then, the Blob bursts out of the pipe and grabs George by the face before pulling him into the sink drain. The diner owner, Fran Hewitt, along with Brian and Meg, walk in to see George's corpse being dragged into the drain as the Blob emerges. The Blob chases Brian and Meg into the freezer, but it quickly retreats. Fran manages to get outside and runs into a phone booth to call Sheriff Geller, unfortunately, she is spotted by the Blob, which slowly starts covering the phone booth. When Fran manages to get a hold of the sheriff's office, she learns that Sheriff Geller is not present, and that's when the Blob presents her with Sheriff Geller's dissolving corpse. Fran screams at the sight as the Blob bursts into the phone booth and captures her. Afterwards, the Blob reenters the sewers while Reverend Meeker sees the creature and goes over to the diner to investigate, where he sees the frozen pieces of the Blob that were left behind and puts them in a glass jar. At the theater, a projectionist named Phil Hobbes is relaxing and playing with a yo-yo in the projection room when it starts getting hot in the room. After calling the theater manager, Hobbes looks into the vents where he gets ambushed by the Blob. The manager comes into the room looking for Hobbes, when he sees Hobbes's yo-yo come down from the ceiling. The manager looks up to see Hobbes being digested by the Blob before the manager himself gets snatched up by the Blob. Afterwards, the Blob enters the auditorium and begins its carnage with a rude patron that keeps talking and acting disrespectful. Meg runs into the theater to look for her brother, Kevin and his friend, Eddie. When she enters the room, she witnesses the audience fleeing in panic along with the Blob snatching up some unfortunate victims, including a woman with her head half-dissolved. Meg manages to reach Kevin and Eddie and direct them towards the emergency exit with the Blob in hot pursuit. The three manage to get out of the theater, but they are forced to go into the sewers when they encounter a dead end. In the sewers, Meg, Kevin, and Eddie reach an area they can use to get out, but the Blob catches up to them and manages to catch Eddie. Meg tries to save him, but fails and is forced to run as the Blob closes in on her and Kevin. However, the Blob gets distracted by three of Meddows's men attacking it and Meg is able to get Kevin to safety while Brian comes by and saves Meg. After barely dodging the Blob, the two encounter one soldier that survived the Blob's attack on his group. He leads the two to an exit, but Meddows has the exit blocked, and Brian uses the soldier's rocket launcher to blow the exit open. As Meddows is about to kill Brian to cover up his crime of creating the Blob, the said creature grabs its creator and drags him toward the manhole, Meddows is able to grab on to the edge, but the Blob oozes inside his suit and after a struggle, Meddows is dragged into the sewer, eaten by his own creation. Following Meddows's death, Colonel Hargis has his men riddle the Blob with bullets and drops in a satchel charge for good measure, however, this only angers the Blob as it comes bursting out of the sewer. It crushes Hargis and then starts targeting the townspeople. The townspeople flee from the Blob, and it chases after them, snatching up a few unfortunate victims. Reverend Meeker sees the ensuing carnage and believes it to be prophecy. A soldier attempts to attack with a flamethrower, but the Blob simply jams the nozzle with a tentacle, causing the flamethrower to backfire and burn the soldier, as well as Meeker, who gets caught in the backdraft. Meg gets a CO2 fire extinguisher to save him and instinctively blasts the Blob with it when it moves in for an attack, causing the Blob to back off. Meg realizes the Blob's weakness to the cold and uses the extinguisher to keep the Blob at bay as she and the other survivors barricade themselves in the city hall. The Blob attempts to get inside, but the townspeople hold it off with furniture barricades and CO2 extinguishers, but it is a losing battle and Deputy Briggs is killed. Meanwhile, Brian gets a snowmaker truck and uses it to shoot snow at the Blob. The Blob gets angry and turns its attention towards him and flips the truck over, knocking off its liquid nitrogen canisters. Meg sees Brian in danger and goes to help him. She takes a satchel charge and an M16 rifle from a dying soldier. As the Blob tries to get into the truck, Meg shoots the Blob to distract it from Brian and rigs the canisters with explosive charges. However, she ends up getting her foot caught. Fortunately, Brian recovers and is able to get Meg to safety as the Blob engulfs the canisters and gets doused by liquid nitrogen when the canisters explode. The Blob is flash-frozen and shatters into millions of crystallized pieces. Moss Woodley then calls for its remains to be stored in the town's ice house. However, this is not the end of the Blob, as Meeker, who was disfigured and driven insane by the attack, preaches for the Day of Reckoning (commonly known as the Apocalypse). When asked about when it will happen, Meeker replies when the Lord gives him a sign, as he holds up the jar containing the small piece of the Blob that he found, which is revealed to be still alive as it moves around in the jar. Victims ''The Blob'' (1958) #Old Man #Nurse Kate #Dr. Hallen #Mechanic #Projectionist ''Son of Blob'' #Fly #Samuel (Cat) #Mariane Hargis #Chester Hargis #Deputy Sims #Randy #Randy's Girlfriend #Hair Stylist's Customer #Hair Stylist #Dog #Chickens #Young Hobo #Old Hobo #Hobo Wearing Eyepatch #Scoutmaster Adleman #Joe #Leslie #Al (Repairman's Assistant) #Mike Pinsetter (Repairman) #Bowling Alley Manager #Henry (Security Guard) #Mechanic #Priest #Priest #Bowling Customer #Bowling Customer #Bowling Customer #Bowling Customer #Bowling Customer #Deputy Kelly Davis #Sheriff Jones ''The Blob'' (1988) #Can Man #Paul Taylor #Vicki De Soto #Scott Jeske #George Ruiz #Sheriff Herb Geller #Fran Hewitt #Phil Hobbs #Theatre Manager #Crazy Man #Movie Patron #Movie Patron #Movie Patron #Movie Patron #Movie Patron #Sewer Rat #Eddie Beckner #Hazmat Soldier #Hazmat Soldier #Dr. Christopher Meddows #Hazmat Soldiers #Colonel Hargis #Hazmat Soldier #People #Hazmat Soldier #People #Man #Flamethrower Soldier #Deputy Bill Briggs #Hazmat Soldier #Hazmat Soldier #Hazmat Soldier Nature of the Blob The Blob is an amorphous, jelly-like creature who digests flesh on contact, assimilating it to grow larger and larger. Because it has no proper form, it can change its shape and squeeze through narrow passages and openings. As it grows bigger, it can engulf and smash things under its weight. Gallery TheBlob.jpg|The Blob The Blob That Ate Everyone.jpg|The Blob That Ate Everyone from the Goosebumps book series. Homer as the Blob.jpg|Homer Simpson as the Blob. Blobthanksgivingofhorror.JPG|The Blob in The Simpsons. Trivia *The titular slimy monster from the Goosebumps book "The Blob That Ate Everyone" was inspired by the Blob itself. *In the 1958 version of The Blob, the Blob itself and its actions were seen as somewhat campy, but still scary. However, in the 1988 version, it was seen as much more threatening along with the film's tone as its kills were far more gruesome and vile. *Unlike The Stuff's weakness is fire, The Blob's weakness is low temperatures. Category:Monsters Category:Aliens Category:Mute Category:Titular Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Genderless Category:Nameless Category:Man-Eaters Category:Symbolic Category:Rogues Category:Destroyers Category:Predator Category:Immortals Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil Creation Category:Homicidal Category:Amoral Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Inconclusive Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:One-Man Army Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Imprisoned Category:Mutated Category:Torturer Category:Barbarian